


audition

by Winnie_Davenport



Category: Pantera (Band)
Genre: First Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie_Davenport/pseuds/Winnie_Davenport
Summary: Rex looked over him like he always use to do during classes
Relationships: Rex Brown /Vinnie Paul
Kudos: 2





	audition

**Author's Note:**

> one of my fic from my wattpad W_MoonShine_W

Rex looked over him, like he always use to do during classes, except that right now they weren't in a class room. Actually he was auditioning for the post of bass player.

Vince smiled,Rex was in the band, immediately, no need to vote that. 

"you're really good!" said vince, still smiling, that was one of the things that make Rex heart melt, is constent smile, his thick black hair that sometime curl, his sparkling eyes...

"th-thank you," Rex felt his face heaten up and tried to hide it behind his hair.

"so, ... see you tomorrow at school I guess?" the drummer ask while replacing a lock of Rex hair behind his ear. 

"ho yeah sure, ... hm bey" 

Rex nearly ran to his house and forgot his bass.  
"shit" he felt like one of those actresses in those stupid telenovas

OH but the love he felt for this chubby, cute drummer.He always hear that tow men who are in love are bad and disgusting. 

But it felt so pure and good.

__________________________

English is not my first language so if you see any error please let me know and I will correct it, thanks  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Let me know if you want another chapter


End file.
